Tan Diferentes Como Iguales
by GriisleChan
Summary: Dos deportes, dos jóvenes adolescentes, dos formas diferentes de pensar y una pasión ¿El resultado? una curiosa amistad que puede llegar a algo más, eso sin duda. Asakiku. Two-Shot *AU*
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Esta vez traigo un fic el cual se me ocurrió hace como dos-tres meses atrás XD y fue justo ahora que decidí escribirlo gracias a que mi inspiración colaboro.

Lo dividí en dos partes porque estaba quedando demasiado largo y, a como iba, sentía que aun me falta un poco mas...

La historia puede desarrollarse tanto lento como muy rápido, es una mezcla extraña XD

Con respecto al titulo, me rompí la cabeza pensando en alguno y a la final este fue el que me gusto u_u tal vez lo cambie para cuando suba la segunda parte, depende si se me ocurre algo mejor~

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, es de Himaruya~ lo único que me pertenece es la idea en si del fic

**Aclaraciones:** OOC (por el tipo de trama me toco hacerlo uwu). Mención del ámbito deportivo, Béisbol y Fútbol. Uso de nombres humanos. Uso de un solo personaje 2P, el cual es américa y decidí dejarlo como Alfred. Una participación de: Xuehui (Macau) Paulo (Portugal) Ian (Escocia) y Nyo!Monaco.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Parte I**

**.**

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, con una brisita agradable que estaba más que perfecta para un tarde de entrenamiento. Pero claro, no todo era perfecto, y eso él lo sabía más que nadie…

-¿Pero qué...?-

Miró con recelo aquello que recientemente había impactado, sin ninguna piedad, en su cabeza, lo cual ya estaba en el suelo. Hasta que alguien se acercó.

-Disculpa, tengo que controlar mi fuerza-

Una voz, que jamás había escuchado en su vida, atrajo su atención y no se molestó si quiera en mirar a la persona que se encontraba parada cerca de los arbustos, los cuales servían de división de ambos campos deportivos.

-¿Puedes pasármela?-

El sujeto le sonrió de lado, algo arrogante, como si fuera _más importante_ que él mismo, cosa que no le gustó. Al mismo tiempo que señalaba y miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas el objeto que le golpeó recién.

Claro… se refería al asqueroso balón de futbol.

-¡Oye! ¿Estás sordo o qué?- elevo un poco el tono de voz al notar que aquel chico, de origen asiático por lo que vio, hacia como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Ven tu por ella- Dijo con simpleza dándose la vuelva para seguir con su práctica. Ni loco perdía otro segundo más en algo como eso.

El rubio de uniforme gruñó por lo bajo, una vez que el otro chico se hubo alejado lo suficiente, y se acercó a recoger su balón del suelo.

-¿Y este quien se cree?- preguntó al aire, mirándolo hacer unos movimientos con el bate que desde siempre tuvo en su mano derecha.

Y ese fue su primer encuentro, más por casualidad que por gusto...

**.**

No lo podía creer… de verdad que no le entraba en la cabeza el hecho de que se encontrase justo ahí en ese preciso momento…

-Arthur, no te quedes atrás ¡Camina!-

Un grito provenir de su hermano menor, el cual de milagro escuchó gracias al escándalo que hacia el gran número de personas que ahí estaban esperando que el tan ansiado juego comenzase, le hizo seguir atormentándose por su gran mala suerte.

-Ni se para que vine aquí- resoplo, una vez a un lado de su hermano.

-Créeme que yo no estoy nada feliz con que hayas venido- sin verlo, ya que buscaba a su grupo de amigos, le dijo.

-Odio el beisbol…- hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el mar de gente que entrada ¿¡De dónde demonios salían tantas personas!?

-Eso hace que me sienta mejor- esta vez el peli rojo lo miró, con una sonrisa burlona ¡Ah! Ver a Arthur así de molesto era tan divertido.

El tiempo pasó, ni Arthur supo cuanto porque lo único que hacía era lamentarse por el estar en tal posición. El juego, el cual fue _obligado_ a ir, iba justamente por la mitad cuando de pronto, dentro de los amigos desagradables de Alfred, notó a alguien que se le hizo vagamente familiar…

-Lo conozco… pero no recuerdo de donde…- ladeo la cabeza, al haber susurrado eso más que nada para sí mismo detallando al chico de cabellos azabaches y que vestía con la gorra y camiseta emblemática del equipo, por lo que supo, local observando con suma atención él como el juego se desarrollada en el campo, era totalmente ajeno a las bromas y el griterío que hacia el resto del grupo.

Claro, el hecho de que estuviese tan concentrado y callado llamó más su atención.

Así estuvo el resto de la tarde el pobre Kirkland, pensando y pensando sobre la identidad del chico y de donde lo conocía. Claro, no era que le importase, en lo absoluto, solo no quería quedarse con la duda.

El juego acabó, dejando victoriosos al equipo local, y por fin salían de aquel Estadio con la intensión de ir directamente hacia sus respectivas casas. Ese fue el momento del día más feliz del rubio.

-¡Hey Kiku! Nos vemos el lunes en clases- se despidió el peli rojo de uno de sus amigos, el único que quedaba porque los demás desparecieron al momento de salir junto a esa manada de locos.

El susodicho solo hizo una leve reverencia, a modo de despedida, antes de tomar rumbo hacia su hogar, que justo se encontraba del lado opuesto a lo de los hermanos Kirkland.

-Kiku…-

-¿Qué? ¿No conocías a mi compañero de clases y equipo de beisbol?- el menor, aunque era más alto que el rubio, logró escucharlo.

-¿Beisbol…?- sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, cosa que no notó su hermano, y el recuerdo de aquel día cuando accidentalmente golpeó a un chico del club de beisbol con su balón de futbol llegó a su mente.

¡Era el mismo!

Fue ese día en el cual supo su nombre, aun cuando el peli negro ni tuviera idea de su existencia…

**.**

Calentaba un poco, todo porque estaba a punto de tener un pequeño juego entre su mismo club, cuando de pronto un canto-que más bien parecían gritos eufónicos- les distrajeron de sus ejercicios. Llevó su mirada café hasta donde provenía, de curioso, y se topó con aquellos quienes conformaban el club de futbol trotando alrededor de su propia cancha cantando-gritando- lo que parecía ser un "himno" de gloria, o algo así…

-Kiku ¿Me estas escuchando?-

Aquello fue suficiente para que el peli negro rompiera todo contacto visual con aquel grupo ajeno al suyo y se fijase en quien le hablaba en esos momentos.

-Lo lamento Xuehui-san, me distraje- se disculpó cortésmente.

-No te preocupes- sonrió tranquilo, echando un ojo a eso que tenía captada la atención y mirada de su compañero. Estaba por comentarle algo al respecto, pero una tercera voz, de cierto rubio, les interrumpió.

-No hay tiempo para charlas, vamos a jugar- con brazos cruzados invitó, un poco molesto por la falta de seriedad, según él, que tenían los demás- Xuehui a pichar, Honda eres primer bate- indicó, aun cuando no era el capital del equipo, señalando cada posición.

-Claro- asintió el macanese dirigiéndose hacia el centro del campo, no sin antes tomar su guante. Cuando pasó cerca del rubio le revolvió un poco el cabello con algo de cariño, que hizo que las mejillas de aquel se coloraran un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el japonés.

Jugaron normalmente, con la agilidad y talento que describía a cada uno de los jóvenes atletas. Kiku, justo cuando jugaba, era ajeno a que un par de ojos esmeraldas los observaban cada cierto rato, todo para asegurarse si lo que pensó el otro día, ya a más de una semana, era cierto…

-¡Arthur! ¡Chuta!-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, distraído por el andar pendiente de aquel asuntito _personal_. Sacudió la cabeza y antes de que le quitaran el balón, vaya saber por cuantas veces en ese rato, pateó con fuerza hacia la portería dejando un gol bien merecido.

Esa era una tarde normal de cada uno de ellos, obviamente hablando de Arthur y Kiku, en sus vidas. Sin saber que pronto estarían presentando mas encuentros, esta vez más directos…

**.**

El silencio reinaba en aquella no muy grande sala, lo único que lograba escucharse eran los comentarios hechos por el narrador desde el televisor de plasma. La tensión cada vez se acentuaba mas, todos ahí presentes esperaban el tan esperando…

-¡GOL!-

El silencio se rompió de repente cuando la pelota entró directamente en la portería correspondiente. Todos ahí se sobresaltaron, soltando el aire por la angustia, y celebraban el gol que su equipo recién dio.

Mientras, no muy lejos de aquel escándalo y celebración, se encontraban Alfred y Kiku trabajando en un pequeño proyecto escolar.

-Esos idiotas no conocen el silencio- gruñó por lo bajo un americano ya arto de tanta gritería. Comprendía la "emoción" por aquel partido, pero sus hermanos, Arthur e Ian, junto a su amiguito se pasaban… eran demasiado ruidosos.

Kiku solo rió levemente ante lo cabreado que estaba su amigo, y no dijo nada al respecto. Pensando, incluso, que ellos exageraban, es decir, él se emocionaba también con algún juego de beisbol, pero eso no significaba que estuviera gritando a cada segundo…

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Ese arbitro está a favor del otro equipo!- se quejó el escocés, lanzándose nuevamente al sofá luego de haberse levantado solo para quejarse por la decisión del árbitro.

-La trampa sale, déjalo- a su lado, Paulo respondió no muy feliz que se diga.

-¡¿Y ahora que carajos!?- gritó, de nuevo, el peli rojo al notar que daban tarjeta roja a su equipo, todo injustamente, según ellos veían.

-¡Cállense! Aquí intentamos estudiar- Alfred, ya molestó y rojo hasta las orejas por la ira, se llegó hasta la sala dispuesto a acabar con tal escándalo.

-¡Cállate tu! Libremente puedes irte a otro lado- lo corría, prácticamente, el mayor de los hermanos, sin siquiera alejar la mirada de la pantalla.

De ahí, los tres comenzaron a pelear, olvidando totalmente el juego, por parte de los mayores, y la tarea por parte del menor. El único que se quedo al pendiente del partido fue Paulo, que acostumbrado a tales peleas, le restó importancia.

Kiku, por su lado, miraba algo aturdido la situación. Se supone que Alfred había ido hasta allá para obtener silencio, pero todo se puso peor añadiendo sus gritos. Por impulso miró de reojo al rubio, a Arthur, que también contribuía en aquella normal pelea de hermanos, y por mera casualidad sus miradas se cruzaron al momento que esos ojos esmeraldas se desviaran de la riña y quedaran atrapados en los cafés del japonés.

Ahí, Kiku se dio cuenta que justamente ese chico fue el que hace ya un tiempo atrás lo _atacó _con su balón de futbol. Cosa que no supo ocultar, Arthur se dio cuenta del cambio en su mirar, que lo había reconocido.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que ese, a quien miraban con cierta atención y un poco de resentimiento, entrase en la vida de cada uno. Véase, de una forma un tanto peculiar y jamás imaginada…

**Continuara… **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Por los momentos, aquí la primera parte nwn ¿Opiniones? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Lo dejo así y no me tomo la molestia en continuar(?)? ok ya XD

Tan solo espero que les haya agradado, pues esta es una idea que quería escribir desde hace tiempo. Una "rivalidad" por medio del deporte.

OJO, yo no se mucho sobre esos deportes, mi papa mas bien me ayudaba con cada duda que tenia. Pero, de haber un error, díganme por favor~

Sin mas, nos leemos para la segunda parte que espero subir mañana~ sino, para el sábado a mas tardar.

¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Uff~! después de una semana, aquí esta la segunda parte :3

Disculpen la demora u_u pero hubieron dos factores que me impidieron subir esto a como lo acorde: el documento en donde tenia todo adelantado se me borro ._. y estuve varios días enferma ;A; ¡Pero ya paso! aquí logre terminar esta parte, que si no es mucho decir, a mi me gusto...

No los hago esperar mas nwn las aclaraciones son las mismas que en la parte pasada nwn Salvo que aquí no participa otro personaje, solo son Arthur y Kiku.

¡Enjoy!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Parte II**

**.**

El tiempo pasaba, como era normal, y Arthur y Kiku, una vez que fueron presentados por el hermano menor del primero, fueron entablando una extraña amistad; una en donde solo se dirigían la palabra muy pocas veces y cuando lo era necesario, y cuando así era, las cosas eran un tanto _chocantes _tanto para uno como para el otro.

Solían encontrarse, casi a diario, luego de sus prácticas respectivas, también en uno que otros sitios del mismo instituto en donde estudiaban, aunque Kiku era un año menor que el rubio, y las visitas del japonés hasta la casa de los Kirkland eran más o menos consecutivas…

Pero, a pesar de sus diversas opiniones y formas de pensar distintas, pues ambos tenían cierta _admiración _por el otro, cosa que no veían puesto a que solo tenían la mente aquella rivalidad que nació al practicar un deporte tan opuesto… o así ellos lo veían…

Tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para comenzar a comprenderse mejor…

**.**

-Vaya, con que también estudias…-

Arthur, que en ese momento estaba metido de cabeza en un libro de biológica, que de paso ni entendía, miró a quien le hacía tan _maleducado _comentario y se encontró con la mirada odiosa, como el mismo decía, de Kiku.

-_Já_- rodó los ojos, al no saber cómo defenderse y más porque estando en la biblioteca no le apetecía discutir, si, discutir era lo que ellos solían dedicarse a veces desde que se conocieron.

Para sorpresa del británico, el recién llegado tomó haciendo a su lado en aquella mesa para dos que ocupaba. Pues no le quedó otra opción debido a que no había más asientos disponibles, la biblioteca estaba llena y todo conllevaba a que los exámenes finales estaban cerca.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada quien en sus estudios. Aunque desde que se presento el peli negro, la mente de Arthur estaba como distraída, no lo sabía, pero perdió su concentración.

-_Al fin y al cabo, ni entendía nada…-_

De pronto, todo porque el rubio se había rendido con respecto al tema de biología, miró con disimulo aquello que hacia el japonés, que al parecer le estaba costando un poco…

-Haz un cambio de variable y luego aplicas la formula, es la única manera que te dé-

Kiku prestó atención, curioso, a quien justo le había dicho eso, y vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que fue su compañero de mesa. Tomó de nuevo el lápiz e hizo, no tenía nada que perder, lo que le aconsejaron…

-Es cierto… -sorprendido, miró esta vez al rubio el cual solo se encogía de hombros, despreocupado.

-¿Ves que si estudio?- rió un poco, algo victorioso.

Kiku sonrió de lado.

-Pero veo que la biología no es lo tuyo- señaló el libro que el rubio cerró antes- Hagamos algo, te ayudo con eso y tu a mí con esto ¿Vale?- ofreció mandando al diablo su orgullo, al fin y al cabo se trataban de los estudios, no se podía dar el lujo de salir mal. De paso, eso les perjudicaba a ambos, una mala nota podía costarle el deporte que con tanta pasión practicaban.

-Hecho- extendió la mano hacia el otro, para cerrar el trato, el cual la tomaron sin pensarlo mucho. Y después de un apretón comenzaron a estudiar juntos, olvidándose por primera vez de sus diferencias…

Ahí, estudiando a la par y con la ayuda del otro, se dieron cuenta del gran equipo que ambos podían hacer si se ponían de acuerdo…

**.**

Corría como si su vida dependiese de ello. Su cabeza, su parte más lógica, solo le decía que no era para tanto, y aun así no podía dejar de estar preocupado, no después de lo que Alfred le contó, aquello que sucedió hace aproximadamente cuatro horas atrás…

No era justo, no lo era para nadie…

-Hospital- se dijo a si mismo apretando la mandíbula y bajando un poco la velocidad de sus pasos debido a que ya estaba cansando ¡Y cómo no! Si venia corriendo desde el instituto.

_Esta destrozado, no quiere ver a nadie… lo mejor será que vayas y hables con él para intentar calmarlo… eres el único que podrá, lo sé._

El americano, cuando le dijo aquello, estaba bastante preocupado, como nunca lo vio antes, por lo que le había sucedido a su hermano mayor y seguía pasando a causa de la consecuencia que dejó aquella pasada situación que lo dejó mal herido, un intento de robo que terminó en disparos y con una gran cantidad de personas heridas, incluida él.

Exhausto, Kiku llegó al hospital, por fin. Yendo ahora, esta vez a pasos más tranquilos, hacia la habitación 406, donde el rubio ingles se encontraba.

¿En qué demonios había pensando al salir corriendo como un loco al enterarse de lo que pasó? Y, de igual forma ¿Qué tenía él que ver en aquel asunto? Era lo que se preguntaba cada vez que daba un paso hacia su destino. No había respuesta alguna, por los momentos, solo una extraña corazonada que le guiaba hasta allá sin necesidad alguna de pensarlo demasiado…

-406- leyó en la puerta, una vez se encontró frente a sus ojos.

Esta vez sí vaciló en si abrirla o no… pero no había llegado demasiado lejos por nada…

-Dije que no quería ver a nadie, vete-

Con la mirada perdida, recostado cómodamente- como así se notaba a simple vista- sobre la pulcra y típica cama de hospital y, la raíz del problema, con la pierna derecha totalmente enyesada estaba Arthur Kirkland.

-_Así como Alfred lo dijo…_- pensó.

-He dicho que te va…- al girarse un poco, todo para enfrentarse al recién llegado, su voz se apagó al ver justo ahí a quien menos se esperaba- Honda- dijo firme, sin emoción alguna en su voz. Pero algo le hizo sentirse aliviado.

El susodicho no dijo nada, solo se quedo esperando algún otro reclamo por el ingles, el cual nunca llegó para su sorpresa, pues nada más se dedicó a regresar a su posición inicial.

Eso, solo significaba que le daba permiso de quedarse. Y mentira no era.

-Alfred te fue con el chime ¿No es así?- preguntó molesto, lanzando un bufido, aunque sabía que más que una pregunta era una afirmación a eso que ya tenía claro.

-Estas más tranquilo de lo que él dijo-

-También te dijo eso…- agregó, ya dándole rienda suelta a lo más parecido que había a una conversación.

Kiku asintió, una vez que el rubio le miró. Y, sin preguntar o pedir alguna clase de permiso, se sentó en la única silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

-No… no volveré a patear un balón en mi vida…- desesperanzado y con el pesimismo por los cielos dijo, olvidándose un poco de lo anterior pues en Kiku podía confiar cuanto a ciertas cosas se trataban.

-No perdiste la pierna-

Arthur frunció el ceño, lo que le faltaba, que aquel hubiese ido hasta allá con intensión de _burlarse_ de él.

-Pero si perdí la habilidad, nadie asegura que luego de recibir tres impactos de bala en la pierna puedas usarla de nuevo como antes- se mordió el labio inferior, frustrado al recordar el cómo pasó todo, y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. No iba a llorar… no iba a mostrar lástima… no necesitaba a nadie…

-Existen terapias- continuó con sus comentarios lógicos llevando una expresión neutral en su mirar. Pero algo dentro de sí se quebraba con cada palabra que el rubio daba con respecto a su situación y de lo que pasará con él.

Arthur abrió la boca, dispuesto a protestar, pero no dijo nada ¿Quién se creía? ¡Claro! Ahora entendía, se lo tomaba todo a la ligera porque no era su caso, no era él quien estaba condenado a pasar por aquellas deshinchas las cuales iba a vivir.

Aquel ultimo pensamiento, le hizo perder los estribos…

-Tú… ¡Tú no entiendes!-gritó, al cabo de un rato, con la voz quebrada, al verse encerrado en un torbellino de desesperación.

-¡Por lo mismo! ¡Entiendo más de lo que te imaginas! Yo pase por algo... parecido- rompió con su serenidad bajando la voz al darse cuenta que había perdido la paciencia ante la terquedad que el rubio mostró.

Arthur miró con los ojos muy abiertos al peli negro, su ceño fruncido de hace unos momentos desapareció dejando solo una expresión de total asombro ¿Que había pasado por lo mismo? ¿A qué se refería?

De ahí, al verse atrapado y sin ninguna salida, kiku le conto sobre aquella experiencia que casi le hace perder la esperanza de seguir jugando al beisbol. Un accidente, una fractura grave en ambas muñecas de las manos, un tratamiento que no daba esperanza de salir bien y... un milagro.

-Fueron los dos años más terribles de mi vida, solo estuve de mi casa al hospital y viceversa- hizo una pausa, para tomar aire al sentir que sus pulmones se quedaban vacios con tal recuerdo- Tampoco iba a la escuela ¿Y cómo? La fractura también tomó a mis manos, era un total inútil- soltó una risita vacía, sin vida y resignación.

-Pero te recuperaste...- susurro el ingles, ya más tranquilo luego de escuchar tal historia, al cabo de un corto rato de silencio, una vez que digirió lo que el peli negro le había confesado.

-Y tu también lo harás- levanto su mirada gacha y quedo atrapado en los ojos esmeraldas sorprendidos y dañados por el dolor del otro muchacho.

-No...- rompió con el contacto visual mirando esta vez sus piernas, su pierna enyesada, con suma molestia y lástima- No correré con la misma suerte que tu- tomo las cobijas con sus manos y las arrugó con fuerza, frustrado ¡No podía creer en nada!

Kiku se molesto al ver la actitud tan pesimista del rubio ¿Acaso él se comporto igual? ¡Claro que sí! Y lo entendía, así tal como se lo dijo, entendía que la desesperación no dejaba que se piense con claridad las cosas.

-¿Milagro?- resopló, angustiado- No todos podemos gozar de eso ¡No todos tenemos la misma suerte que tú!- gritó desesperado, esta vez, mirando de nuevo al peli negro, con una ira la cual no era dirigida hacia él- Es obvio que jamás volveré a patear un balón, que no podre jugar a lo que tanto amo ¡Mi futuro se ha arruinado!-

El rubio siguió gritando cada cosa que a su mente dolida y cegada llegaban. Kiku se mantenía ahí, a un lado de la cama, apretando los puños por tal comportamiento infantil. Tal cosa le estaba hartando y no importaba que tanto hacia para que mantuviera la calma, no lo escuchaba. Eso también lo entendía...

De pronto, sorprendentemente, los gritos frustrados de Kirkland cesaron, dejando a la habitación en total silencio.

Cometió una locura, si ¿Que si estaba arrepentido? Si y a la vez no, era confuso mas bien, pero una cosa era segura... ahí, con sus labios unidos a los del rubio, se sentía... feliz.

Kiku estaba por separarse, al notar que aquel beso sorpresivo y definitivamente robado había calmado al rubio, pero no contó, vaya que las cosas se estaban dando de una manera curiosa, que el ingles lo tomara desprevenido por la cintura y lo acercase mas a él, impidiendo que pudiese separarse, dejándolo atrapado. Tanto lo atrajo hacia sí mismo que al final termino recostado sobre el cuerpo de quien estaba en cama.

El beso se alargó y se profundizó, como ambos en ningún momento pudieron imaginarlo, y no hicieron más que disfrutarlo ¿Que mas? No iban a repeler aquel contacto del cual tan rápido se habían acostumbrado ¡Iba a costarles dejarlo de ahora en adelante!

Y como los seres humanos que eran, al faltarles el aire se separaron, respirando agitados por todo el rato que tuvieron sin tomar aire por aquel beso que les encendió el alma, aun podían sentir aquella chispa en su estomago que los motivó a seguir con tal acto.

Se quedaron observándose de cerca, aun el peli negro sobre el mayor de los dos que seguía sosteniéndolo por la cintura, asimilando aún lo que recién paso.

-Saldrás de esto, ten fe-

Fue Kiku quien rompió con el silencio, brindándole aquellas palabras alentadoras que salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón, aquel que latía desenfrenadamente aún por la adrenalina del beso anterior.

Arthur llevo una de sus manos al rostro suave, como pudo comprobar, del japonés y su semblante se mostro más tranquilo. No entendía, pero le creía... sabía que las cosas iban a salir bien y fué en ese momento la primera vez que sonrió, una sonrisa torcida más bien pero al fin y al cabo era un buen gesto, desde que la desgracia paso. Simplemente... tener a Kiku tan cerca le llenaba de una paz inexplicable...

Y como si fuera poco, el rubio atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo al oji café esta vez encerrándolo en un delicado y reconfortante abrazo que gustosamente le fue correspondió con dulzura.

Desde ese día, algo nació en cada uno de ellos. De ahí... ellos supieron mostrar y ofrecer lo que en realidad deseaban hacia el otro... _amor._

**.**

Gritos de emoción, música al más alto volumen, cámaras por doquier captando tal momento y todo con el alcohol bañando a cada uno de los presentes que ahí, desde uno de los campos más importantes y visitados en los Estados Unidos, celebraban aquella vivaz y sobre saliente victoria recién obtenida.

A todo eso era ajeno Honda Kiku, que apenas encontró un chance logró escabullirse y salir de aquel pululo de gente.

No era que no le importarse tal celebración, era lo contrario, él más que nadie estaba feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo de todo aquello que logró en esa misma noche. Por fin, después de tantos años de duro enteramiento, golpeas, lesiones, victorias y demás ¡Logro conseguir el trofeo de ese campeonato tan importante!

Se adentró a los vestuarios dispuesto a cambiarse y recoger sus cosas para así irse, todo antes de que los periodistas y demás interesados en hablar con el _protagonista_ de aquella noche lo encontraran. Pero, de pronto, un ruido lo distrajo, y no hizo más que acercarse hasta donde había provenido, justo cerca de la puerta que llevaba hasta la salida del lugar.

-Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí-

En plena búsqueda, una voz capto su atención, y más tranquilo se giro para toparse con aquel que de un tiempo, algo ancho, para acá lo conocía bastante bien. Todo y sus manías.

No hizo más que encogerse de hombros, dándole la razón. Y su vista café se centro directamente en aquello que llevaba el rubio en sus brazos, lo cual sin duda era para él…

-No puedes traerles flores a un grandes ligas- sonrió de lado, haciendo énfasis en aquel ramo que llevaba el rubio.

-Pensé que sería un lindo detalle- dijo en su defensa, sonriendo también- Pero si no las quieres…-

-No he dicho nada de eso- interrumpió, acercándose para tomar su obsequio y dejar un beso rápido en su mejilla, lo que hizo que el oji esmeralda soltara una risita- Son hermosas, gracias- las miró detenidamente, luego poso su mirada en la conmovida de aquel británico con fracciones más maduras, así como el mismo- Pero- un poco serio continuó antes de que el otro dijese algo alentador para sí mismo, no por nada lo conocía tan bien- Si le cuentas a alguien de esto, lo negare- se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda sin evitar reír para sus adentros.

-Como tú quieras- rió ante aquella actitud y rodeó con sus brazos al cuerpo del más bajo con cariño- Felicidades, estoy orgulloso de ti. Te mereces esto y mucho más- susurro lo suficientemente cerca del oído de Kiku logrando que este se sonrojara.

Dichas palabras las había escuchado el joven beisbolista desde siempre, por todo tipo de personas, amigos, conocidos, compañeros, entrenadores, fans, de todo… pero quien sea justo el rubio él quien se lo dijera hacia que se sintiera realmente bien, no había cosa que más le animara que todo lo que tenia para decirle su actual pareja.

Claro, Arthur odiaba el beisbol, demasiado, pero no era lo mismo ver a Kiku jugar, no había algo más que le gustase hacer que presenciar todo lo que daba el peli negro dentro de un campo de juego, era como verse a sí mismo, pero en un ámbito distinto.

-Hay que irnos- Kiku se separó del abrazo y colocó su bolso en uno de sus hombros, mientras con una mano llevaba el ramo de flores. Quería incluso cambiarse de ropa, pero no quería perder tiempo en eso.

El ingles no se sorprendió, sabía de sobra que al peli negro no le gustaba para nada mostrarse ante el público, no fuera del juego. Así que, tomó su mano junto a la suya y caminaron hacia la salida, dejando cada vez más atrás aquella viva celebración y triunfo que aun se llevaba a cabo en el ancho campo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el rubio una vez instalados ya en su auto mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido, haciendo lo mismo.

-Tu mandas ¿A dónde quieres ir y qué quieres hacer?- giró su cabeza para verlo a los ojos junto con una sonrisa ansiosa- Aun tengo tres meses de libertad antes de que comiencen los entrenamientos para la próxima copa, así que quiero disfrutar de todo ese tiempo al máximo contigo- confesó. Era increíble, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Kiku cada vez mas abierto era ante él, solo con él y nadie más.

-Arthur…- ahí, perdido ante los ojos esmeraldas ajenos, divagó en recuerdos del pasado, sobre todo en lo mucho que pasó el rubio para recuperarse de aquel suceso el cual pasó ya varios años atrás, no fue nada fácil, como todos los sabían y originalmente era, pero costó tiempo, esfuerzo y total dedicación para que otra vez volviese a jugar como antes, no, incluso logró hacerlo mucho mejor una vez que se recupero.

-¿Kiku?- le llamó, al notar que se quedo en silencio y no respondió. Era como si fuera ajeno a todo- ¿Qué pasa?- llevo una mano al rostro contario, brindándole una caricia en su mejilla, el oji café volvió en sí.

-Nada- rió por lo bajo por tal descuido, colocando una de sus manos sobre la del rubio que estaba en su mejilla- Solo pensaba… y ya decidí-

-¿Entonces?-

-A donde sea, no me importa, siempre y cuando me permitas estar aquí… contigo- se sinceró, soltando otra risita, con un rubor en las mejillas.

Arthur abrió un poco los ojos ante su respuesta, las cuales flecharon su corazón así tal cual como si ambos fueran un par de adolescentes, y asintió, muy decidido.

-¡Así será!- exclamó, y por la emoción no hizo más que sellar aquel "pacto" besando los labios de Kiku, no alargando mucho la cosa porque sabía que aun tenían que salir de aquel lugar.

Arthur encendió el motor y ahora sí, sin esperar nada más, condujo fuera de la zona. No había un plan por ahora, pero pronto iba a ocurrírsele algo…

-Qué curioso…- la voz de Kiku se escuchó, quien miraba el ramo de rosas ubicado en sus piernas- Si hace años atrás me hubieras dado algo así mínino te lo hubiera arrojado a la cabeza- rió al tan solo recordar aquellas épocas en donde no solían llevarse muy bien que se diga.

-Eso no lo dudo- silbó, el tan solo imaginarse al Kiku _odioso_ al cual conoció- Que bueno que ya no eres así, por lo menos no conmigo-

-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo un tanto divertido, esperando la reacción del rubio.

-Uh…- divagó un poco, buscando una buena respuesta y forma de defensa, pero sin dejar de lado que se sentía un poco ofendido- ¿Para qué cambiar? Así tal cual te gusto…- aún mirando al frente y conduciendo, soltó.

Kiku quedó un poco sorprendido por tales palabras, pero unos segundos después sonrió. Tenía tanta razón.

Arthur odiaba el beisbol, Kiku el futbol y hasta sus propios jugadores, y aun así juntos era como si tales cosas no existieran, solo tenían tiempo para disfrutarlo juntos y nada más.

Bueno, habian veces que se dedicaban a aprender un poco del otro, teniendo como guía al experto en el deporte correspondiente. Porque de eso se trataba una relación, el aprender cada día más de lo que tenía que mostrar ese de quien se estaba enamorando, todo era normal.

Un encuentro para nada predestinado que sólo dio una mala impresión al otro, terminó llevándolos a conocer a ese quien iba a cambiar sus vidas, sus formas de ver las cosas, y hasta varios de sus defectos…

Bueno, eran jóvenes y con aún un gran futuro por delante ¡Solo les quedaba disfrutar de la vida! Y bien que sabían el cómo hacerlo…

**.**

**.**

* * *

_-Haz un cambio de variable y luego aplicas la formula, es la única manera que te dé-_

Arthur habla de las_ insoportable_ Integrales :c aquellas con las que sufrí cuando vi Matemática II...

* * *

Y bueno... ¡Hasta aquí! 8D Les juro que escribía y escribía... pensaba que no iba a tener fin :c pero lo logre ¡Logre hacer y concluir aquel fic que desde hace meses me moría por escribir! y todo gracias a mi papa ._. el ve mucho fútbol y béisbol (yo con él incluso XD) y el tanto verlo pues se me vino a la mente el sacar algo así...

Sin mas, de verdad espero les haya gustado nwn así como a mi al escribirlo...

Y, si llegaste hasta aquí ¡MIL GRACIAS :D!

¿Opiniones? nwn

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
